Muérdago Mágico
by Unplugged
Summary: James y Severus sabían que Dumbledore estaba chiflado. Pero lo que no sabían era que por esa misma locura terminarían besándose en el medio de un pasillo. Y no por obligación. One shot; Slash ¡Review Please!


No, Santa me confirmó que es imposible regalarme los derechos de autor, problemas legales, dijo. Por lo tanto nada es mío.

Suuuuuper atrasado. Es que el Word hijo de su mami me lo borró. Y acabo de averiguar como se recuperan los archivos. Soy feliz :D

**Advertencias:** Esta historia es una historia Slash, si no te gusta el género no la leas. ONE SHOT

¡Disfruten!

**Muérdago Mágico.**

By_Unplugged_

¡Mierda! ¡Ese viejo imbécil retorcido más loco que Merlín!

Todavía no podía creer que estaba sentado en el frío piso de unos de los tantos pasillos de las mazmorras, espalda con espalda con el causante de sus innumerables desgracias.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sobre la mejor forma de asesinar, o torturar y luego asesinar, o reírse despiadadamente y luego asesinar o golpear hasta asesinar (en realidad se le ocurrían _varias_ ideas _más apropiadas para la ocasión_) a Dumbledore sin levantar sospechas, James acabó con el silencio que habían mantenido, cuando no, preguntando algo estúpido.

– ¿Y si lo simulamos?... ¡Sin hacerlo, claro! – agregó rápidamente al ver la expresión con la que le contestó.

Severus rodó los ojos. James Potter era un estúpido declarado. ¿Realmente creía que ellos podían engañar a la magia hecha por el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? –Es magia, tarado – suspiró cansino.

James pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de enfadarse – Oye, por lo menos estoy tratando de buscarle una buena solución a esto- Severus se vio tentado a decir que lo de "_buena_" estaba de más, pero James continuo rápidamente adivinando sus intenciones – No te veo proponiendo mucho Snape – regañó.

– No hay mucho que proponer Potter, o nos besamos –una mueca de enorme asco se pintó en los rostros de ambos – o nos quedamos muriendo de hambre, de hipotermia o de lo que se te quiera ocurrir. Ya lo oíste Potter, esta magia es I-RRE-VER-SI-BLE. Si tu alguna vez te dignases a escuchar no estaríamos en esta situación. –

En el momento en que iba a mandar a la mierda a Snape por la acusación, se lo pensó mejor y callándose se encogió de hombros.

En _parte _era su culpa, lo aceptaba, pero solo en _parte_. ¿A qué idiota se le ocurría poner muérdagos mágicos por todo el colegio? A uno solo en especial, Dumbledore.

----------------Flash Back----------------

Eran épocas navideñas; la nieve no paraba de caer creando rostros de felicidad en la casi todos los estudiantes que se divertían dejando las obligaciones y jugando con la nieve. La mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo año decidieron quedarse en el castillo celebrando su última navidad y año nuevo juntos, entre amigos y compañeros.

En séptimo año de la casa Gryffindor no faltaba nadie, la unidad era evidente: casi parecían una gran familia feliz, entre risas, juegos y recuerdos. Casi en la misma situación se encontraban los estudiantes de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, observando todo como por primera vez y guardándose lo mejor de esos siete años. Sin embargo, había una excepción a la regla: la fría casa Slytherin estaba vacía.

Bueno, _casi_.

Severus Snape, estudiante ejemplar, genio en pociones, dueño del odio público, y de unos profundos ojos negros, era el único Sly de séptimo año que se había quedado a _pasar_ las navidades en el castillo. No por gusto, claro. Por mera necesidad.

Ese día había comenzado de lo más normal, se despertó con una amplia sonrisa altamente maliciosa, de un muy _agradable_ sueño que lo relacionaba a el, a Sirius Black y a una _muy _tortuosa muerte.

Una vez listo, abandonó rápidamente su sala común hacia el aula de pociones. Hace bastante tiempo venía preparando una poción y al último momento cayó en la cuenta de que le faltaba un ingrediente y no quería arruinar dos meses de trabajo en ella. Y aunque no era su costumbre, se decidió a tomar _prestado_ _muy legítimamente_ algunos ingredientes del armario personal de Slughorn.

Salió cautelosamente del aula guardando en el bolsillo el frasco con polvo de colmillo de serpientes cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por los pasillos.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Si me descubren voy a tener problemas!"_ pensó antes de echarse a correr por el camino contrario, pensando en que podía ser un prefecto o hasta el mismo profesor de pociones.

------------------------

James Potter caminaba tranquilo directo a la clase de pociones de Slughorn. Le había tocado la tarea de conseguir algunos ingredientes que necesitaban el y los merodeadores para terminar una misión de suma importancia que involucraba objetivos _totalmente dentro de todas las reglas de Hogwarts_, mientras Remus, Sirius y Peter se encargaban de entretener al profesor en uno de los pasillos.

Cuando dio la vuelta al pasillo tarareando por lo bajo un alegre villancico que le había escuchado a Lily, vio a una mota de grasa saliendo del despacho de Slughorn mientras se guardaba algo en el bolsillo y se echaba a correr como alma que lleva al demonio por el pasillo contrario; supo, de inmediato, de quien se trataba. Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos mientras empezó a hablar:

– ¡Quejicus! – Lo llamó, con cierto tono de burla y maldad – Con que haciendo cosas indebidas ¡Vaya sorpresa!... ¿A quién debería decírselo? – Fingió un gesto pensativo, llevando su mano al mentón – Algo importante seguro será, por que como para que salgas de tu asqueroso nido de serpientes a mostrar tu cara…– Y a medida que caminaban por los pasillos, aumentaba sus insultos.

Cuando se proponía a seguir, Severus, que lo había estado ignorando olímpicamente fijando sus ojos en su propio andar, se torno repentinamente y lo enfrentó. James, que estaba unos cuantos metros más atrás también frenó su andar.

– Potter – pronunció con desprecio mal disimulado – ¿A que se debe este _agradable_ saludo? ¿No deberías, acaso, estar con tus seguidores? ¿O mejor aún, lamiendo las suelas de la _sangresucia_?­ –

Que Snape usase ese insulto contra Lily cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, era algo que a James, a pesar de que ella misma había aprendido a restarle importancia, lo enervaba.

– ¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarla así Quejicus! – En menos de unos segundos Snape vio, como su enemigo se lanzaba en su contra.

Pero Severus, tan preventivo como era, ya había maquinado el plan; conociendo a Potter y sabiendo lo impulsivo que era, se arremetería contra el, contando únicamente con sus puños. Ahora solo tenía que sacar su varita, caminar unos cuantos pasos y lanzar el hechizo.

Todo estaba _perfectamente _calculado.

O eso pensó Snape.

­­– Bien, ahora a ampliar la posibilidad de acertar ¡MUEVETE! – Susurró por lo bajo, para sí mismo, pero sin embargo su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice. – ¡MIERDA! QUE TE MUEVAS SNAPE ­– Pero nada pasó.

"_¿Qué carajo…?"_

Movió su cabeza un poco y entorno su mirada hacia el techo. _"Oh, no…mierda, dime que no es cierto"_

Un _muérdago. _Pequeño y solitario flotando sobre su cabeza.

Pero no un simple y corriente _muérdago_; si uno un _muérdago mágico._

Uno de esos que al principio de la semana, el Director, haciendo alusión a un _espíritu rebosante de entusiasmo y alegría por la llegada de la navidad, _había mandado a colocar por todo el colegio y de los cuales había comentado como quien no quiere la cosas, eran imposible zafar. Y que atraerían a dos magos que se encontrasen cerca.

_Justo como estaban él y Potter. _

Y cuando por su mete pasó "imposible zafar", entro en pánico y desesperación.

– ¡POTTER! ¡NO TE MUEVAS MÁS POTTER! – James muy interesado en llegar a su lado (para molerlo a golpes) ni siquiera intento escucharlo – ¡QUEDATE AHÍ! ¡QUE TE QUEDES AHÍ, MALDITA SEA! ¡COMO QUE TE ACERCAS MAS VOY A MATARTE! ­–

Pero todas las amenazas, insultos, desprecios, y demás, no habían servido de mucho y ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando James se había acercado considerablemente, una fuerza extraña, lo había impulsado contra Severus, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, con un fuerte estruendo y un grito de dolor ahogado por parte de Snape.

Severus llevó sus manos al blanco cuello de su enemigo, aún medio tapado por la bufanda color escarlata, y comenzó a zarandearlo agresivamente.

– ¡Te advertí que iba a matarte! – Entonó con fuerza.

----------------Fin Flash Back----------------

Después de varios minutos en silencio, que a ambos le habían parecido horas, Severus Snape tomó valor y, aclarando su voz, habló.

– Potter – James lo miro de soslayo moviendo un poco su cabeza, en un gesto de que prosiguiera­ – No es que me agrade mucho decir esto pero- Dudó un poco en proseguir, y su voz tembló un poco­ – se está haciendo tarde; nos estamos helando y particularmente me muero de hambre. Ha sido _hermosamente divino_ pasar toooooooooooooda mi tarde contigo ¿sabes? Pero de verdad… no aguanto más.-

James estaba a punto de burlarse por su poca resistencia, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos calor y comida. Y agradeció mentalmente a Snape por haberlo reconocido primero. Por que él nunca hubiese hecho algo como eso. Su orgullo era mucho más fuerte que cualquier necesidad física.

Entonces decidió voltearse a ver a Snape. El aludido miraba para abajo mientras su cabello cubría un poco de su cara y se sorprendió a si mismo queriéndolo quitar de ella, casi como una suave caricia. Siguió observándolo y se percató del rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo contraste con su piel sumamente blanca. Sus ojos negros estaban avergonzados por lo que acababa de proponer implícitamente y se chocaron súbitamente con los suyos propios. James desvió la mirada.

– Err… Pr-probablemente nuestros amigos pronto se den cuenta de que no estamos y nos vendrán a buscar – aunque era tonto suponerlo, por que conociéndolos ni si quiera se habrían dado cuenta y, para cuando lo hiciesen, no tendrían el Mapa del Merodeador para ubicarlo. "_Carajo, justo hoy se me ocurre traerlo_"

– ¿En necesario que te haga acordar que **yo no tengo amigos**? – Y aunque Snape había tratado de sonar rudo, un dejo de tristeza se escapó en sus palabras. Y sus ojos parecieron más vacíos de lo usual.

A James, la frase, le chocó. Y mucho. Como muy pocas cosas le habían chocado. Era cierto: Snape no tenía ni un solo amigo desde el accidente de Lily, estaba solo en navidad, en una fría sala común. Y se sintió triste por él. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué. El lo odiaba y le encantaba hacerle la vida miserable. Supuso que no le gustaba que tuviese una vida miserable sin que él fuese el culpable.

– Estee…err- Yooo… ¿Lo siento? – Lo volvió a mirar y ésta vez se fijo en la mueca triste de sus labios.

Severus se sorprendió muchísimo. ¿James Potter le estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿Por un comentario que ni si quiera había sido intencional? Aún así contestó. – No te hagas problema, se que no fue apropósito- Dudó un poco si debía proseguir. – Gracias, supongo.

Ahora fue el turno de James para sorprenderse. ¡Estaba manteniendo una charla civilizada con Snape! Lo miró confundido pero Severus ya no lo miraba. Estaba acurrucado abrazando sus rodillas tratando de darse calor a sí mismo, mientras escondía la cabeza.

Se fijó ahora en su ropa. Él estaba desabrigado. No tenía ni si quiera guantes o una bufanda. James pensó que se estaba volviendo totalmente loco pero se acerco a él mientras se sacaba su bufanda y la trataba de acomodar sobre los hombros de su Severus. Éste lo miró un poco, quedando semi-escondido y pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

-No creo que te gusten mucho los colores, pero es mejor a nada ¿Verdad?- Severus lo siguió mirando, como esperando algo más. Algo que nunca llegó. Entonces supo que James Potter no podía ser tan malo, a pesar de ser un egocéntrico, cabeza-hueca, Gryffindor, y todo lo que se le pudiese ocurrir. Le sonrió. Agradeciéndole de verdad. No una sonrisa despectiva como las que lo solía dedicar, si no una sincera, que hizo que James se sintiera especial mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Finalmente, James acortó la pequeña distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Un beso que empezó como un roce. Pero ambos necesitaban más. El beso se torno en pasión, mientras Severus pasaba sus brazos por la nuca de James y lo atraía hacia él. James lo obligó a desacomodarse para tomar posesivamente su cintura. Con cada segundo que pasaba el beso se tornaba más y más fogoso y las caricias hicieron que ambos perdiesen todo sentido.

Cuando el muérdago empezó a emitir una melodía navideña –puesto que por algo era _mágico_-, ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que eran James y Severus, un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, de que se debían odiar a muerte y de que se estaban besando como nunca en medio de un pasillo vacío. Se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron uno del otro, mientras se paraban y llevaban una mano a sus labios.

-Yo…esteee---…Potter, yo- Severus se había quedado sin palabras; él nunca había expresado ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento frente a nadie más que Lily y se encontraba sumamente nervioso.

-La bufanda- Severus se la sacó y se la tendió mirando para abajo. El había tratado de decirle algo respecto a lo sucedido y a Potter le interesaba su estúpida bufanda. Se sentía como un imbécil.- No, no. No quise decir eso. Guárdatela. Quiero que la tengas. Por favor.-

La mandíbula de Severus se descolocó un poco. ¿Eso lo había dicho James Potter? ¿James Potter pidiéndole que se quedase con su bufanda, _por favor_? Era aún más sorprendente que la disculpa. No podía ser cierto. Pero su sonrisa indicaba que sí lo era. La guardo entre su túnica con sumo cuidado y luego procedió a verlo. Aún le estaba dedicando esa sonrisa. Esa hermosa sonrisa que le hacía pensar que todo estaba bien.

-Gracias, Jam…- Antes de poder terminar de hablar el resto de los merodeadores se apareció por el pasillo, mientras Black lo interrumpía con un alegre "¡Hey! ¡James, te estuvimos buscando por todo el colegio!" mientras se seguían acercando.

-¡Pero si es Quejicus! ¿Buscando una paliza, idiota? ¿Qué haces con él Cornamenta? ¿Tratando de tener todo la diversión para ti?- Preguntó creyendo que el estado desarreglado del Sly se debía a algún hechizo por parte de James.- ¡Egoísta, debes compartir este tipo de cosas!-

- Basta, Sirius.- Los cuatro chicos se sorprendieron de sus palabras- Aunque Snape no llego a tener lo suficiente por mi parte,- El aludido se puso rojo como un tomate, puesto que sabía exactamente a que se refería- estamos cerca de navidad, hay que ser buenas personas- Alegó mientras reía suavemente.

-Siendo así, debo de agradecerte Potter. Muchas gracias- Y aunque había sonado irónico frente a los demás, James también entendía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras. Significado que se corroboró con la pequeña sonrisa que Severus le dedicó antes de voltearse y desaparecer por el pasillo.

"_Quizá estos muérdagos sean interesantes, y quizá Dumbledore no este tan loco" _Miro a sus amigos, descubriendo que el muérdago hacia lo propio con Remus y Sirius, mientras Peter trataba de no reír. James rió con ganas.

"_Quizá si" _

Notas de autor

Primer fic Snape&James que hago y primero que publico acá en . No me convence del todo, pero fue mi primer boceto y es muy necesario compartirlo. Lo tenia archivado en "Sin terminar", me agarró la inspiración el año pasado y ¡Plam! Quedo terminado.

Traté de hacerlo en español bien neutro, para que todos entiendan. Igual si no entienden algo pregunten. Yo voy a estar feliz de contestar ^-^

Un horror publicarlo para estas fechas, pero enserio, no aguante la tentación. xD

Umm…

_¿Reviews?_

(PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS_ *Sale a correr en círculos*_)


End file.
